coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3155 (3rd December 1990)
Plot Ken embarrasses Tracy in front of her friends at the bowling alley when he tells them off for smoking. Percy discovers that everyone is talking about him and Phyllis. Enjoying herself, Deirdre stays an extra night in London. Percy fails to pass the message he takes from her at No.3 onto Ken. Tracy is disappointed that she has to stay with Ken for another night. Ivy plans Ingram's Christmas party, getting funds from Jackie when Mike refuses. Mike doesn't like being overruled and feels undermined. Jackie lets Mike handle the arrangements for Christmas. He wonders how he's going to juggle Jackie and Alma. Victor arrives and plans a surprise for Mavis. Deirdre arrives back home to a delighted Tracy and angry Ken. She realises that Percy didn't pass on her message and explains her lateness. Later, she refuses to let Phil inside, annoyed at him for cancelling on her by phone. Mark tries to find out where Jenny and Steph are working so he can turn up and embarrass them. Des plans to follow the promo girls' minibus but Steph thwarts him by taking the car. Percy blames Emily for word about him staying with Phyllis getting out but she denies it and hits back by reminding him that he was meant to tell Ken about Deirdre. Percy announces to the Rovers regulars that he fell asleep on Phyllis's chair. Alma makes plans for Christmas in Madeira with Mike. Cast Regular cast *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Amanda Worsley - Sarah Nixon *Victor Pendlebury - Christopher Coll Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Bowling alley *Unknown hotel, London - Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy begins to regret asking to spend the weekend with Ken. How will Derek react when his boss Victor asks him to spring a surprise on Mavis? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,430,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes